Your Blue
by ParkSungra
Summary: Cahayamu begitu indah dan menenangkan. Kau memiliki aura biru yang mengelilingi dirimu. Sedangkan aku hanyalah hitam yang sama sekali tak dapat di bandingkan dengan aura biru milikmu. Dedicated to #SHDL2016 / Prompt: Colour /RnR please


Desclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

SasukexHinata

Romance/Angst

Fanfiction dedicate to SasuHina Day Love 2016

Don't Like Don't Read

Read and Review

.

.

Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), EYD, No Dialouge.

Oneshot.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang terasa sulit bagiku kecuali satu hal. Cinta. Ya, bagiku tidak ada hal yang terasa sulit selain sesuatu yang bernama cinta.

Terlebih jika cinta yang kau rasakan itu adalah cinta yang benar-benar salah.

Salah dalam banyak arti yang ku maksud, aku yakin kau tak memerlukan penjelasan lebih untuk dapat memahaminya.

Karena, kau tahu. Cinta yang ku berikan padamu adalah salah satu bentuk kesalahan dari cinta itu sendiri _─mungkin._

Namun entahalah, apakah kau meganggap perasaanku ini sebagai sesuatu yang dapat di namakan degan cinta atau bukan. Karena kau bahkan tak pernah mengatakan kepadaku apapun yang kau ketahui dan kau rasakan untuk menanggapinya.

Ketika aku berkata; _"Aku menyukaimu."_

Kau bahkan hanya menatapku diam penuh rasa takut lalu pergi tanpa satu kata pun terucap untuk membalas pernyataan cinta itu.

Kau begitu dekat, sangat dekat. Kau selalu ada di dalam jangkauan kedua netra hitamku yang tak pernah lepas memandangmu. Tetapi kau juga begitu jauh. Sangat jauh, karena kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun menganggap aku berada dekat deganmu meski kau merasakannya.

Kau berpura-pura tak megetahui dan sibuk memberi pengawasan lain terhadap hal yang sama persis seperti yang terjadi padaku deganmu.

Kau tahu? Cinta memang begitu mudah mudah untuk datang, namun ia juga sangat sulit untuk di kendalikan _ **. Itu semua tergantung kau memandangnya dari berbagai sisi atau semua kasus yang terjadi.**_

Cintaku terasa begitu sulit untuk sekedar sampai kehadapanmu adalah karena cahayamu yang begitu indah dan menenangkan. Kau memiliki aura Biru yang mengelilingi dirimu. Sedangkan aku hanyalah Hitam yang sama sekali tak dapat di sandingkan degan aura Biru milikmu.

Kau begitu tenang, penuh kasih sayang, baik, kau memiliki perasaan yang sungguh mendalam pada dirimu, kau selalu memiliki keinginan untuk membantu orang lain dan penuh kedamaian.

Tak lupa kau juga memiliki seyum manis yang dapat membuat semua orang terperangah ketika ia melihatmu tersenyum. Kau indah dan bercahaya. Berbeda denganku yang hanyalah Hitam dan di penuhi oleh kegelapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menginginkanmu. _**Sangat.**_

Tetapi dapatkah aku memilikimu yang merupakan milik semua orang terkasihmu? Dapatkah aku menjadikanmu seseorang yang akan meyambut kepulanganku sambil mengucapkan _"Tadaima"_ dengan seyum penuh ketulusan dan kelegaan setiap kali aku membuka pintu kembali ke rumah. Atau dapatkah aku menjadikanmu seseorang yang akan selalu menyapaku pertama kali ketika aku membuka mata dengan ciuman hangat untuk mengawali hari?

Bisakah semua itu aku dapatkan dari dirimu yang bahkan selalu berpura-pura tak mengetahui keberadaanku?

 _Aura mu terlalu Biru dan cerah untuk bersanding deganku yang bagaikan lembaran Hitam ini._

Untuk itu aku akan mewarnainya, merubah warnaku mejadi biru. Agar aku bisa mejadi lebih percaya diri bersanding untuk dapat berada di dekatmu dan mendapatkan kepercayaan darimu.

Apapun, apapun itu agar dapat membuatmu berpaling melihat ke arahku. Berhenti berpura-pura tak meganggapku ada dan mau sedikit membagi cintamu untukku. Untukmu aku akan berusaha merubahnya. Merubah warnaku, merubah sifat dan perilaku seperti apa yang kau inginkan dan kau kagumi dari ia yang selalu kau perhatikan. Dan dengan itu, maka kau akhirnya akan berpaling kepadaku.

 _Tetapi, benarkah kau akan berpaling kepadaku jika aku merubah auraku menjadi biru yang lebih baik sepertimu?_

Kau membuatku meragukan banyak hal dengan hanya untuk dapat memilikimu. Kau membuatku nampak berbeda dari bagaimana diriku dengan aura gelap yang selalu mengelilingiku. Kau membuatku frustasi dalam diam di balik wajah datarku ini dengan hanya melihatmu tesenyum cerah kepada ia yang selalu kau perhatikan dalam diam.

 _Dan kau membuat warna ku menjadi semakin Hitam karena tak kunjung dapat memilikimu._

 _._

 _._

Tak bisakah kau menjadikan ini menjadi mudah? Dapatkah kau menjadikan ini menjadi lebih mudah dengan tak perlu meghindariku? Dapatkah kau bersikap layaknya dirimu sendiri di hadapan orang lain kepadaku? Terseyum bahkan tertawa ceria seperti layaknya tak ada sesuatu yang membebanimu?. _Karena kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyakitimu._

Hyuuga Hinata

Kau membuatku ingin menyerah dengan semua ke sia-siaan ini. Kau membuatku ingin melepasmu dan pergi menjauh seperti yang kau lakukan ketika aku menyatakan cinta.

Dan selamat.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Kau berhasil.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Namun saat ini megapa kau terlihat begitu rendah untuk aku yang terbiasa melihatmu tinggi Hinata?_

Bahkan ketika aku telah mengatakannya bahwa kau berhasil membuatku menyerah, pun nyatanya perasaan cinta itu masih ada.

Ketika kau memanggilku dengan suara lirihmu untuk pertama kali, aku bahkan tak bisa berpaling sedikitpun dan malah berjalan dengan berbagai macam prasa berkecamuk di dalam hati dan pikiranku mendekatimu.

Bahkan ketika aku menyadari bahwa semua lampu yang menyala di dalam rumah itu tak menunjukkan satu pun penghuninya. Aku tetap menolak sedikit kesadaran yang ku miliki dan terus berjalan mendekatimu.

Dan kini, aku seolah hanya melihat diriku sendiri ketika memandangmu. Bagai cerminan diriku sendiri dahulu tepat bersarang pada sosokmu saat ini. Lemah, Berantakan, Kacau dengan kegelapan megelilingimu.

Kau berkata; _" Sa-Sasuke.."_ dengan suara lirih dan air matamu yang nyaris tumpah.

Kau bagaikan tengah menungguku hingga aku sampai tiba. Kau menatapku dengan Amatheyst milikmu yang telah berair. Lalu kita bersitatap untuk beberapa lama dengan diriku yang meratap dalam diam. Bersumpah dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri.

 _Dan kemudian aku jatuh cinta lagi degan hati yang berdetak begitu lamban._

 _._

Aku tahu, saat ini kau hanya melihat hamparan hitam dan putih. Tak jelas dengan hanya dapat memperhatikan orang lain bercakap dalam bentuk yang hampir buyar di pengelihatanmu.

Kau tak dapat membalas satu katapun semua kalimat yang mereka ucapkan. Suaramu menghilang bagai terbawa arus angin─dengan hanya aku satu-satunya yang dapat mendegar─.Membuatmu nanar, kebingungan menatap mereka dengan kedua matamu yang berair. Hingga akhirnya kau memilih untuk pergi, meyendiri kembali ke dalam rumah.

Kau tahu, melihatmu seperti ini membuatku begitu sakit. Maka dari itu aku kan melukiskanmu kembali menjadi Biru, Biru yang lebih indah sejernih hamparan langit. Agar kau tenang dan tak merasa ketakutan.

Namun aku kembali megingatnya, bahwa saat inipun aku hanya seorang yang buta warna _─tanpamu._ Semua itu terasa seperti ribuan air hujan yang menyerbu setiap kali aku membuka mata.

Kau terlampau jauh, tak tergapai, tak tersentuh, dan tak akan mungkin bisa ku miliki _─bahkan hingga detik ini._ Meski semua hal yang ada pada dirimu selalu menjadi bayang-bayangku, namun kenyataan tetaplah yang berhak memutuskan semuanya _ **.─Bahwa itu tidak penah dan tidak akan mungkin.**_

Meski begitu, meski kau telah pergi semakin jauh dan tak dapat mungkin bisa ku miliki. Meski aku juga tak dapat merubah warna ku menjadi Biru seperti milikmu. Kau tak tak perlu khawatir, karena Cintaku akan selalu ada dan dapat menjadi harapan terbesar untuk memberikanmu sebuah ketenangan yang abadi.

.

.

.

Tetaplah menjadi Biru dan pergilah dengan tenang.

Hitam ataupun Biru kau saat ini.

 _ **Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.**_

.

.

.

A/N:

Ada yang ngerti gak sama ceritanya? Kalo nggak sama aku juga gak ngerti *plak* Ini apa sih sebenernya? Serius aku juga ga ngerti wkwk. Yah sebenernya ini adalah ff hasil remake dari fandom sebelah. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu. Ff yang aku remake ini murni hasil karya miliku sendiri cuma dalam pair dan fandom yang berbeda. Ff ini aslinya adalah songfic dari lagunya Troye Sivan ft Alexhope yang judulnya blue, kalau kalian gak percaya bisa di cek di akun Kumiko0998 (itu adalah akunku yang lain untuk fandom sebelah). Terus aku remake jadi sasuhina karena kepengen ikutan SHDL. Terkesan maksain banget ya? Huhu kayaknya sih gitu.

Ya jadi karena ini pertama kalinya aku ikutan SHDL maaf ya kalo misalkan ada salah-salah atau hal yang gak sesuai gitu. Btw ini 1.110 word withaout a/n loh. Berarti masih bisa masuk peraturan kan ya?hehe soalnya ff aslinya Cuma drabble sih, jadi banyak yang diubah dan di tambhan-tambah juga.

Kayaknya a/n ini malah lebih banyak dari ceritanya ya dan maaf kalau kalian bingung dan gak nangkep maksud dari ini. kalian cukup membayangkan saja dari kalimat-kalimat yang ada di ff ini. karena ku yakin imajinasi kalian dari baca ff ini pasti beda-beda hehe.

Sekian.

Thanks For Reading~

_Siskap906


End file.
